


BLOOM.

by orphan_account



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By the time he was finished, the flower looked like a children's drawing but writing had appeared almost instantly.‘Beautiful. <3’
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. 00

**BLOOM tracklist**

**Disk 1**

_ Like a flower; _ Black6ix

_ Side Effects; _ Stray Kids

_ Shoot me; _ Day6

_ If We Have Each Other; _ Alec Benjamin

_ DNYL; _ NCT Dream + HRVY

  
  


**Disk 2**

_ Universe; _ EXO

_ Lovely; _ Billie Eilish + Khalid

_ Instagram _ ; Dean

_ Breathe; _ Lee Hi

_ Mercy; _ Shawn Mendes

**Disk 3**

_ Ritual; _ Wrabel

_ Daft Pretty Boys; _ Bad Suns

_ Let The Games Began; _ AJR

_ Monaco; _ MKTO

_ Drippin’; _ NCT Dream

  
  



	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Beautiful <3'

He sighed as he watched the flowers appear on his arm. He would have to hope that it wasn’t a permanent marker and that he could scrub it off as he had a very nosey roommate. The boy slowly got up, admiring the art on his arm as he walked to the bathroom.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he vigorously rubbed the marker off. He was lucky, whoever was his soulmate usually used a sharpie and that hurt his skin to get off.

The boy flopped onto his bed and slid under the covers. He shut off the light and looked up to the ceiling as he whispered to himself.

“I will find you one day, my love.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Morning came too fast for his liking. Although he had dance, one of his favorite classes today, he just didn’t feel great.

“Minho! Get up!” A pounding on the door made him groan and slide further under the blankets. The door swung open and the blanket flew off of Minho.

“You look awful.”

“Gee thanks, Felix.” Minho croaked. Felix scoffed and left the room. “Geez, who pissed in your cereal.” He mumbled to himself and stretched got his back. He made a noise of satisfaction as his bones cracked.

He slipped on his slippers and made his way to the bathroom after grabbing his clothes that he had laid out last night.

He hastily took a shower, the water going cold before he even got to wash his hair. Minho got out and got dressed before doing his morning routine.

Padded into the kitchen, Felix gave him a look and pointed to the kitchen chair. Minho gulped and sat down.

“What did I do?”

Felix put a bowl in front of Minho before pouring cereal and milk in it and handing him a spoon.

“You haven’t eaten in three days.” Felix crossed his arms. Minho opened his mouth but closed it when he couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

“I just don’t have time,” Minho said and took a spoonful.

“Whatever you say.” Felix looked at his arm as text appeared. Unlike Felix, Minho doesn’t snoop enough for him to look at what Felix’s soulmate was telling him. Felix pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote on his arm. 

Minho finished his cereal a few minutes later and put his bowl in the sink to clean after school. He glanced at the time and felt a chill go down his spine.

“Shit! We’re late!” Felix's head shot up from writing and looked at the time. He cursed and ran to their bedrooms. He ran back with both of their backpacks Minho was jumping while putting on his shoes.

“Thanks!”

“Let’s go!”

They raced to the car and hastily got in. Minho started the car and they were off.

Minho parked and they jumped out of the car before booking it to the school. Minho waved to Felix before quietly opening the door his classroom. He carefully set his stuff down as he slid into his seat. Hyunjin, his and Felix’s best friend, raised an eyebrow but Minho just shook his head.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

It was halfway through history when he felt it. The familiar tingling sensation going through his head. He closed his eyes and clutched his head as a sharp pain went through it. He slowly raised his hand, the teacher sighing before calling on him.

“Can I go to the nurse? I really don’t feel good.” 

“No. If you don’t feel good then you shouldn’t of came to school.” She turned back to the board. He rolled his eyes before slowly standing up and grabbing his bag. “What do you think you’re doing?” She scoffed. With that, he walked out of the classroom.

He slowly made his way to the nurse, putting most of his weight against the wall.

When he finally got the nurse's office, she didn’t even greet him before guiding him to the bed.

“How bad is it?” Her voice was so quiet he almost didn’t hear her.

“Trashcan, please.” He clenched his eyes shut. She hurriedly grabbed it and helped him sit up. He threw up the cereal he had this morning and the nurse rubbed his back. She disappeared and reappeared tissues.

She took the bin away from Minho once she was sure he was done and handed him the tissues. Minho didn’t realize he was crying until she handed them to him.

“I’ll get you your meds.” She walked to the cabinet. She came back with a pill, a cup, and a pen.

“What’s that for?” He pointed to the pen. 

“They seem worried.” She pointed to the paragraph of text on his arm. Minho groaned and swallowed the pill before chugging the water.

“Thank you, Mrs. Jihyo.” He took the pen from her.

_ ‘Everything okay? I just got the worst headache ever and I know its not from me. I really hope you’re taking care of yourself. I swear if you’re hurting yourself I will hug you so hard. I might just have to kiss your forehead. Please be safe.’ _

Minho laughed before writing back.

_ ‘I might just have to take that kiss. Maybe somewhere else though. I’m fine. Just a migraine.’ _

He handed the pen back to Jihyo and slowly stood up from the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Thank you.” He called after him as he left the nurse's office. She waved and went back to her desk. 

Minho pushed open the door to the bathroom and turned on the sink. His skin turned pink from the scrubbing and he sighed. He really hated doing this.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Minho sat down and the lunch table and Felix looked at him.

“You look great. Nurse’s?” Minho nodded and put his head on the table. “Are you going to be able to do dance?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Lunch passed quickly, and before Minho knew it, he was on his way to his car. Felix had gotten a ride home with his soulmate, a guy name Changbin.

He kicked off his shoes and jumped on the couch, grabbing a pen that was on the coffee table. His soulmate always drew flowers, so why not try it. It was more difficult than he thought. The pen kept getting caught on his skin and messing up the lines.

By the time he was finished, the flower looked like a children's drawing but writing had appeared almost instantly.

_ ‘Beautiful. <3’ _

He smiled at it and laughed. How could anyone call that beautiful? The door lock turned and the smile dropped instantly. Minho hid his arm behind his back as Felix came busting through the door.


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What would you do if I got a tattoo?’
> 
> The reply was almost instant.
> 
> ‘I have nothing against tattoos.’

“Hey. What’s behind your back?” Felix asked as he set down his school bag.

“Nothing,” Minho said as slowly backed towards his room.

“No. That’s not an answer.” With that, Felix pounced. He pinned Minho to the wall and grabbed his arm.

“Stop!”

“You found your soulmate? Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  


“Because I wouldn’t have privacy.”

“Yes, you would. What are you talking about?” Felix tilted his head and released Minho.

“No, I wouldn't. You went through my room because you saw I had got mail and wanted to know what it was.”

“That was different.”

“No, it wasn’t! You also went through my laptop! Because you thought I was talking to my soulmate online!” The volume of their voices was raising.

“I just want to protect you!” 

“I am older than you!”

“I am more mature!”

“Just because you found your soulmate does not make you mature.” Minho grabbed his keys and slammed the door. He stomped to his car and sat in it.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

“Who does he think he is?”

He parked at the parking garage in the middle of town. He got out and paid for the parking. 

Minho walked around town for hours, the sky slowly getting dark. The bright lights of a tattoo parlor caught his eye. He smirked. He still had the pen from earlier so he pulled it out and put it against my skin.

_ ‘What would you do if I got a tattoo?’ _

The reply was almost instant.

_ ‘I have nothing against tattoos.’ _

Minho smiled and pushed open the door of the shop.

“Welcome to Stray Kids’. Do you have an appointment?” The man at the desk had a very puppy-like exterior but was covered in tattoos.

“Do you take walk-ins?”

“Absolutely. Jisung!” He yelled. A boy popped out from the other room. He had cheeks that resembled a squirrel. Minho had the overwhelming urge to squish them.

They locked eyes and it was like the world had stopped around them. Jisung ran at Minho and tackled him in a hug. 

“I finally found you.” Minho wrapped his arms around his soulmate and a tear ran down his cheek.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Jisung wiped the tears with the pads of his thumbs. Minho laughed and released the hug.

“Don’t have anything against tattoos, huh?” Jisung just shrugged. Jisung’s arms were covered in tattoos and Minho could see a few coming up his neck.

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” He motioned to the visibly uncomfortable receptionist. Minho nodded and Jisung leads him to a back room. It was a room used to tattoo people but Minho didn’t care.

“You still want that tattoo?” Jisung asked. Minho thought about it for a second before nodding and sitting on the chair. Jisung sat on the spinning chair and brought a tray of equipment over.

“Do you want a stencil or do you trust me enough for a freehand? What do you want?”

“I guess you could freehand, I don’t really care. I want a black cat outline with watercolor.” Jisung nodded and opened the ink.

“Just try to be still and not tense. Where do you want it?”

“Can I get it on my ribs?” Jisung nodded and lightly tugged on Minho’s shirt. Minho quickly discarded it with a pink flush crawling up from his chest to his cheeks. Minho jumped as Jisung started the tattoo gun.

“I’m going to warn you now, this isn’t a beginner spot, it’s going to hurt a bit more. Are you sure?” Minho nodded. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

It was like a bee stinging him for an hour. Before he knew it, Jisung was cleaning up his equipment and pointing to a mirror that was the wall parallel to the door.

“Do you like it?” Jisung asked after a few moments of silence.

“I love it.” The watercolor was black so it looked almost like a black blob with ears, eyes, and a tail, but Minho loved it.

“You know, I noticed something while I was doing that.” 

“Oh?”

“Just make sure you’re eating. You look very skinny.” Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand.

“I’m naturally skinny. Don’t worry.” It hurt lying to his soulmate but he didn’t want Jisung to worry about him.

“Let’s get that wrapped up and then you can put a shirt back on.” Jisung guided him back to the chair.

“So what are you doing in this part of town at this time of night?”

“I had a fight with my roommate and stormed out. The lights of the shop caught my eye.” Minho looked at his fingers.

“Well, I’m happy you found this place. If you need a place to stay tonight, my place is always open.” Jisung finished wrapping up his ribs and Minho carefully put his shirt back on. 

“I might have to take you up on that offer.” Minho smiled and stood up.

“My shifts ends in 15 minutes, so go tell the guy out front that I need you to wait in my office,” Jisung said. Minho nodded and waved as he left the room. 

Minho navigated his way back to the front desk and the guy was still there, with his feet on the desk and on his phone. 

“Jisung said for me to go wait in his office. Where is that?”

“Oh! Follow me.” The guy stood up and Minho followed him. The guy lead him down a couple of hallways before pointing to a door.

“It’s right there.”

“Thank you.” Minho waved to the boy as he walked away. Pushing open the door, he didn’t know what to expect. Pictures of tattoo designs were everywhere. On the desk, was more papers but a laptop set up in the middle. A couch was pushed to the side of the small room. Minho laughed and sat on the couch.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

“I am so sorry about the mess in here.” Minho looked up from his phone as Jisung came through the door.

“It’s fine. You should see my apartment.” Minho laughed and waved him off. He slid his phone in his pocket and stood up.

“Are you ready to go?” Jisung ran a hand through his blue hair. Minho nodded and grabbed his jacket that he had taken off. Jisung grabbed Minho's hand and the two walked hand-in-hand out to the front desk.

“Seungmin! You owe me twenty dollars!” Jisung yelled as they left the shop and Minho giggled as he heard a groan leave the boy's mouth.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 


	4. 03

“This is home.” Jisung flipped on the lights and tossed his keys into a dish on a table by the door.

“This is much nicer than my place.” Minho looked around. It was spotless, which surprised the dancer, considering the tattooist’s office. They took off their shoes and Jisung lead Minho to the living room. They sat on the couch and Jisung turned on Netflix. He put on a random drama and let it play.

“Have you ate dinner yet?” Jisung asked and Minho shook his head. “I’m not the best cook so, takeout?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“What do you want?” Jisung stood up.

“Pizza sounds really good right now.” Jisung nodded and took out his phone.

“I’ll be right back.” He walked to what Minho guessed was the kitchen. Minho took the chance to look at his phone. He rolled his eyes as he saw he had over ten texts from Felix. All of the texts were wondering where he was but the last one really made him mad.

**_Felix:_ ** _ If you’re not coming home then can Changbin spend the night?” _

Minho scoffed and tossed his phone on the coffee table.

“I’m back!” Jisung jumped on the couch, falling onto Minho. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Any movement forward and they would be kissing. Minho could feel Jisung’s warm breath on his lips.

“What if I told you that I kind of really want to kiss you?” His voice was barely above a whisper but Jisung heard him perfectly.

“What if I said that I’m going to kiss you now?” With that Jisung leaned down and joined their lips, their eyes fluttering shut. Do you know when you have that nice cold drink on the hottest day of the year? Or when the puzzle pieces fit perfectly together? That’s what it felt like. Perfection.

They pulled away and Minho kept his eyes shut for a few seconds.

“Wow.” Was all he had to say. Jisung chuckled and got off of Minho.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

The wrappers from the food were on the coffee table and Jisung was cuddled to Minho’s side. Minho was raking his fingers through Jisung’s hair and Jisung was trying not to fall asleep. Minho stopped and looked at Jisung. Jisung whined and Minho cooed at the noise he made.

“Let’s go to bed, Ji.” Minho carefully picked up the said boy and Jisung lazily gave directions to his bedroom. 

Minho laid him down and pulled the covers up to his chin.

“Goodnight, Love.” He bent down and lightly kissed Jisung’s forehead. Jisung’s hand shot out from the covers as Minho turned away.

“Please, make the dreams go away,” Jisung looked at him with half-open eyes.

“I’ll just be on the couch, Sung.” Minho tried to carefully take Jisung’s hand off of his wrist but his grip just got tighter.

“Stay, please.” Jisung pulled gently. Minho sighed and carefully got in the bed next to him. Jisung curled into a ball against Minho’s chest and Minho one hand cradling Jisung’s head and one around Jisung’s waist.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Waking up to an empty bed, Jisung panicked. He sat up and flung the sheets off of him. A piece of paper on the pillow next to him caught his eye. He picked it up so fast he was worried he might’ve ripped it but upon inspection, it didn’t.

_ Jisung, _

_ I had to go to class :(. I will write later at lunch. I hope to see you again soon. Thank you for letting me crash at your place, I’m sorry about the mess. I tried to clean as much as possible but I had to leave. _

_ -Minho <3 _

Jisung let out a breath of relief when he realized he didn’t dream all of yesterday and he stood up off the bed. 

He yelped as he saw himself in the bathroom mirror. So it was true. People said that once you met your soulmate that your skin becomes clear and soft, your dark eye circles go away, and that just overall you look better. A lot of people, like Jisung, didn’t believe the rumors. 

“Wow, Thanks, babe,” Jisung mumbled to himself as he pulled on the skin under his eyes.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Minho looked down and smiled as he felt the writing sensation on his arm.

_ ‘Have a good day!’  _

Minho looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn’t looking at him before grabbing his pen and writing back.

_ ‘Would’ve been better if I were with you >:( can I come to the shop after class?’ _

_ ‘Of course. Pay attention to class. Ttyl.’ _

Minho didn’t respond as the teacher was giving Minho the stink eye. He put away his pen and paid attention to the rest of the class.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

The bell dinged as Minho walked into the tattoo parlor. Seungmin was at the desk again and he simply pointed to the hallway that Jisung’s office was, not looking up from his phone.

Jisung carefully opened the door and came to the sight of Jisung sitting at his desk and two other guys sitting on his couch. Jisung looked up from his papers and instantly smiled. 

“Minho!” Jisung exclaimed and jumped to hug him. They separated and Jisung pointed to his desk chair. Minho put down his bag and sat down as the guy with dark hair gave him a weird look. Minho was cut out of thoughts as Jisung placed himself on Minho’s lap. Minho let out a noise that resembled a cat being strangled as he wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist and hid his bright red face in the crook of his neck.

“This is Chan and Changbin.” Jisung introduced and they both waved.

“Seo Changbin?” Minho looked up.

“Yes? Do I know you?”

“You know my roommate. Please don’t tell him I’m here. God, he will freak out.” Minho pleaded.    
  


“Who’s your roommate?” 

“Lee Felix.” 

“He’s looking for you everywhere. And is supposed to be here-” 

The door opened, revealing the one and only freckled blonde.


	5. 04

“So this is where you ran off to.” Felix scoffed. “And with Jisung? I’m disappointed, Jisung. What happened to ‘no secrets’?”

Minho tapped Jisung’s waist to let him know to get off. Jisung went and stood by Chan and Changbin while Minho stood up from the chair. 

“Don’t start acting like you care. You even asked to have Changbin over. You probably only wanted to know where I was because rent is due tomorrow.” 

“Bullshit. You know that.” 

“Do I really? Changbin said you were looking for me but I have no missed calls or texts from you.” Felix opened his mouth to respond but Chan beat him to it.

“Why don’t we talk tomorrow? We have appointments to finish and you guys have homework. Changbin take Felix home, I can finish for you. Jisung can Minho and you stay here?” Jisung nodded and the other two left. Minho let out a sigh after Chan left the room and Jisung captured him in a hug.

“You okay?” He asked while slightly rocking them. Minho nodded and let out a shaky breath.

“Just wasn’t ready to confront him like that.”

“Hey, you can stay at my place for however long you need it.” Jisung pulled away and made his way to the door. “Come on, I have someone I want you to meet.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

  
  


“Minnie, this is Innie. His real name is Jeongin but everyone calls him Innie.” Fox like eyes stared at him. Pink hair contrasted the tattoos covering his arms and his vertical labret piercing. Minho sheepishly smiled and Jeongin broke into a huge grin. Pulling Minho into a hug, all fear of the boy disappeared.

“Come on, I’ll show you the food while Jisung’s busy.” Innie took Minho’s hand and Jisung pecked Minho on the lips before the pink-haired fox could pull him away, making Minho flush a pretty cherry color. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

“This is Hyunjin, Seungmin’s boyfriend.” Jeongin gestured to the boy that joined their table. Hyunjin smiled at Minho before stuffing his mouth with the noodles that everyone had ordered.

“So, how did you and Jisung meet?” Jeongin finished eating and asked. Hyunjin was listening to their conversation but didn’t stop eating. Minho swallowed his food and put the fast food container on the table.

“I got in a fight with my roommate and ran out. The lights of the shop caught my eye and I came in for a tattoo, Jisung just happened to be the artist.” The two other boys cooed, well kind of, Hyunjin’s came out as a strangled cow sound, making everyone laugh and Hyunjin choke.

“What about you and Seungmin?” Minho asked once they calmed down.

“I’ve know Seungmin for almost 4 years now, we met when I knocked into him and he put me in a chokehold because I stained his favorite sweater. When we finally made eye contact he let go of me but I still tease him about it.” Hyunjin laughed to himself. Seungmin and I made eye contact behind Hyunjin and he put a finger to his mouth.

“Really?” Before he could respond, Seungmin jumped on his back, making Hyunjin scream and Innie and I explode in laughter.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Minho was sitting on the couch in Jisung’s office when the door opened and Jisung’s blue hair popped in the room. Minho put his phone away and opened his arms. Jisung sluggishly stumbled over to him. He fell into Minho’s lap and cuddled into his neck.

“Let’s go home, Chipmunk.” Minho stood up with Jisung still clinging to him.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Jisung clumsily unlocked the apartment door and the two soulmates went inside. Minho helped Jisung balance as he kicked off his shoes. 

“Let’s go to bed, hm?” Jisung replied with an incoherent mumble and put his hands up. Minho chuckled and picked up the blue-haired boy and maneuvered to the bedroom.

Minho set Jisung on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

“I’ll be on the couch, Chip.” Minho kissed the youngers forehead and walked to the door. Taking one last glance at the fast asleep boy, he gently closed the door. 

Sighing as he laid on the couch, Minho didn’t know how he was going to fall asleep. It was crazy. They’ve known each other for two days and Minho’s already head over heels for a boy that looks like a squirrel.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

It was around three in the morning when the bedroom door creaked open. Minho, who was only half-asleep, looked over and saw Jisung padded over to the couch with his bed blanket clutched in his hands. 

“What’s wrong, Prince?” Jisung just shook his head and laid on top of Minho. In the dim light of the night, Minho could see the tear streaks on Jisung’s cheeks. With one hand, he cradled Jisung’s head and with the other he snaked around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

That night was the first night in a long time that Jisung had felt safe.

  
  



	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, Its really nice having your voice be the first thing I hear in the morning.”

“Minnie, wake up. “ Jisung might have been trying to be waking Minho up but he himself was making no move to get up. Minho just rolled over Jisung still in his arms, trapping Jisung in between the couch and his body. Jisung giggled and poked his cheeks before lightly kissing his lips.

“You know, Its really nice having your voice be the first thing I hear in the morning.” Minho slightly opened his eyes and smiled. Jisung whined and hid his face in Minho’s chest.

“Come on, get up.” Minho cooed as Jisung’s voice came out muffled. Jisung got up and refused to face Minho.

“Do you want to go out to eat?” Jisung asked as he flopped onto the bed.

“Not really. I kind of just want to stay asleep all day.” Minho sat next to him and rubbed his back. Jisung hummed and looked up at his soulmate.

“I don’t work today.” Jisung was already half asleep as he mumbled. Minho maneuvered him so he was laying properly on the bed and slid under the sheets before pulling them up. With Minho finally next to him, Jisung curled in a ball into Minho’s chest and sighed before falling asleep. Minho chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boy before falling asleep as well.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Jisung escaped from Minho’s arms as the knocking on the front door continued. He sleepily made his way out of the bedroom and to the door.

“Yes?” Jisung opened his door. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. 

“Can you talk?” Jisol asked. Jisol was an ex of Jisung’s that was constantly trying to get with him and convince him he is his soulmate.

“Right now isn’t a really good time, sorry.”

“How about tomorrow over lunch?” Jisol’s eyes light up with hop.

“I can’t. Look, I found my soulmate. You need to realize that we aren’t going to be together.” Jisung said.

“You’re going to regret saying that.” And with that, he turned on his heels and Jisung slowly closed the door.

Jisung crawled back into bed and Minho opened his eyes.

“Who was at the door?” He asked voice laced with sleep. Jisung just shook his head and snuggled into his soulmate, falling back asleep easily.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Jisung had gone to work and left Minho sitting on the couch watching cartoons that had been turned on and neither of them bothered to turn them off. When he had got home that night, Minho had been completely borrowed under ten blankets.

“Baby, are you okay?” The second Jisung touched him, he kicked off the blankets and clung to his soulmate. Minho shivered and Jisung just sighed as he was met with silence. He guided them to the couch and sat them down.

“I’m okay now,” Minho spoke softly, almost as if he was too loud, Jisung would go away. 

“Do you feel sick?” 

“Not anymore.”

“Maybe you were just feeling a bit of separation anxiety. Let’s get you a shower, you’re covered in sweat.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

The next day, Minho had school while Jisung had work. Minho was seriously dreading running into Felix.

“I’ll see you at the parlor after classes, right?” Jisung kissed him. 

Minho nodded and grabbed his bag, “I’m gonna be late but I’ll talk to you after! Bye!” 

The further he got, the tighter Jisung’s chest got and he got goosebumps. Jisung shivered and put the car into drive.

“Pull it together.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

It was halfway through Minho's last period when he felt it. Dread ran through his body as he felt his soulmate faint. He shot up and out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher’s calls. 

Rushing down the halls he pulled the pen that he now kept on him out. 

_ 'Are you okay?'  _

No response. He was now officially freaking out. Felix passed him in the hall and stooped him. 

"What’s wrong? What's going on?" Felix rubbed Minho’s back as he caught his breath. 

"I can feel that jisung just fainted." Felix’s breath hitched.

“I’ll write to Changbin to see what’s going on.” He pulled out his own pen from his pocked and hurridly wrote on his arm.

“He said that we should meet him at the hospital.” Minho’s heart lurched at that and he took off down the hall with Felix trailing after him.

He jumped in his car and barely waited for Felix to get in before racing off.

Luckily no cops were on the roads as he sped to the hospital that Changbin told Felix.

“I’m here for Han Jisung. He just got admitted.” Minho said between breaths. The lady at the desk nodded and wrote the room number on a piece of paper before giving it to Minho. Felix thanked her as Minho almost sprinted down the hallway to the elevator. 

“What if something serious happened?” His fingers were tapping the elevator wall. Felix took his hand before he hurt his fingers.

“You would know, and Changbin would tell me.” Felix gave his hand a squeeze. They walked out of the elevator and Minho tried to get his racing heart under control. Finding room 325, they walked in and saw everyone already in there including someone who must be Chan and Jeongin’s mate. Jisung was asleep on the bed with a bunch of wires attached to him and the beeping of the heart monitor assured Minho that he was okay.

“What happened?” Before anyone could answer, Minho was on the ground, passed out.


End file.
